


What if?

by fandom Antagonists 2020 (fandomAntagonists)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Collage, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfic Related, Illustrations, M/M, Violence, fandom Antagonists 2020, Коллаж, ангст, драма, зомбивёрс, иллюстрация к макси, насилие
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAntagonists/pseuds/fandom%20Antagonists%202020
Summary: Иллюстрация к макси"Мёртвая река".
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), ББ-квест Антагонистов





	What if?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Мёртвая река](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920919) by [Mister_Key](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key). 



  
[Полный размер](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/a2ofcbi6xlhwbjd/%21photo_2020-08-14_17-24-23.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация к макси ["Мёртвая река"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920919).


End file.
